


Cookie Dough

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and your two girlfriend end up baking together.





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

When Natasha and Wanda came home and saw you baking they knew you didn’t have a good day. They walked into the apartment the three of you shared and started helping you bake.

Wanda was helping you with making the cookie dough for your favorite cookies while Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. She pulled you close, she placed a quick kiss on your neck then rests her chin on your shoulder.

Once the cookie dough was made you looked over at Wanda and saw that she had a smirk on her face. You then turned your head slightly to look at Natasha, who still had her arms wrapped around your waist, to see that she was smirking too. 

“I know what you two are thinking. You are not eating the cookie dough.” You have to admit it was very tempting to eat it. Wanda and Natasha start to pout. You couldn’t say no to them, you never could. You let out a sigh. “Okay, you can have some.”

Natasha kissed your cheek before she released her hold on you. What you didn’t know was that when your back was turned Natasha got some cookie dough on her finger. She walked over to you and put the cookie dough on your nose which caused you to scrunch up your nose. 

“You got a little something on your nose, lyublyu.” Natasha smirked. “Let me get that for you.” She leaned in and licked the dough off your nose, she then placed a kiss on your nose. When she pulled away you were blushing like crazy.

Wanda came over to you, she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you into a kiss. You placed your hands on her hips and hummed into the kiss, you could taste the cookie dough on her lips. 

While you and Wanda were kissing Natasha took the opportunity to eat more cookie dough. When Wanda pulled away from the kiss you saw what Natasha was doing.

“Tasha!”

Natasha’s eyes widened, she stopped eating and turned around to face you and Wanda. “But it’s so good!” You crossed your arms over your chest but you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. Wanda chuckled, she went over to place a kiss on Natasha’s lips.

“Well there goes actually baking cookies.” 

“We’ll just have to make more cookie dough.” Natasha licked her lips.

You shook your head. “Oh no we’re not. You both will just end up eating the dough again.” You laughed. You went over to your girlfriends and placed a kiss on their cheeks. “Let’s just clean up and then watch a movie?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wanda used her powers to clean up the mess in the kitchen. She took one of your hands and one of Natasha’s and pulled you both over to the couch.

Once the three of you got comfortable, you kissed Natasha’s forehead then placed a kiss in Wanda’s. “I love you both, so much.”

“We love you too, krasivaya.”


End file.
